Min Älskade
by ivysauurr
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse works at Merlottes, and one day, a mysterious and blond void enters her world. Can she help him with this problem? M for mature themes, violence and language. Will be from both points of view.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first True Blood fic, so be nice ;)

I don't want to hate on Bill, so I won't be extreme about Sookie's non-attraction to him. I do however, want to be extreme about Eric's attraction, so be warned for that!

I might get to updating this once every fortnight, maybe? I'm smack in the middle of my A2 year exams, so after the 18th of June, I should be updating fortnightly, maybe even weekly!

Any constructive criticism is welcome, just make sure it isn't worded a little coldly or nastily, I'm a delicate being at heart. (Unless it comes to smut, then I want the best!)

Anyway, this was long and boring. Enjoy!

* * *

I was working late tonight. Merlottes was full, Sam was worked off his feet and Dawn hadn't shown up again. My mental shields were working over time tonight, too. Occasionally I'd slip as I handed someone their pitcher of beer, and get a vile comment about my breasts or my legs.

Deep into the Louisiana summer, Sam had the waitresses were a white round-necked t shirt, with Merlottes' logo emblazoned on the left side. They also had to wear black shorts, that were very short. Just today I had accidentally made contact with one of the Rattray's, Mack, and heard his thoughts, _'I would love to run my hands up her leg, and maybe…'_ It had made me baulk and gag with disgust.  
Just as I was walking back to the bar to pick up another order, the clock on the wall struck 9pm. A small glint of happiness flashed across my face. 9 pm was an hour off my shift ending. Picking up the basket of chicken, I crossed the floor to hand it to a waiting customer.

Twenty minutes later, the crowds were slowing down until there was only five people left in the bar. Sam was about to shut up early, until two men walked in.

One was shorter, brown haired, with large sideburns. His skin was ashy, and his eyes blue. From what I could hear, he had a very thick, traditional southern accent. He wasn't bad looking, but he definitely wasn't my taste.

The other man, though.

He was beautiful.

He was at least 6 feet, possibly 6 and a half. Even from a distance, he drowned her 5'3. He was icy blond, and long haired. His hair was longer than mine, at least mid-back length. His eyes were a light blue, almost white. He had a strong jaw, and a nose with a little curve to it. He was absolutely beautiful. Muscular too.

Out of pure nosiness, I let my guard down. I wanted to know if his beautiful exterior matched his mind.

Though I would never admit it, but I was also curious to know whether he had noticed me, or if he thought I was pretty.

I concentrated, almost to the point of my forehead popping a vein.

There was nothing.

I watched as they sat at a booth. They were still talking, none of them were smiling.

That disappointed me a little. I wanted to see some beautiful smiles. They were my favourite feature.

My first 'proper' boyfriend, J. B DuRone, had a winning smile. He had beautiful straight teeth. We used to spend hidden hours behind the bleachers kissing.

I hadn't dated since anyone Junior year, since J.B dumped my ass for a buxom cheerleader. I was in no means lacking the chest department, in fact, for my size it was quite ample, but this cheerleader was huge. She was gorgeous, and I was a late bloomer.  
The most I had ever done was let J.B run his hands over my breasts through my winter jumper. I was still virtuous, and I had no intention of changing it.

I looked back at the void-men. They were no longer deep in conversation.

I pasted a smile on my face, risking looking crazy at the beautiful man, and grabbed the cutlery bucket and condiments. I walked on over and placed it on their table. Table 23, I noted.

'Can I get you gentlemen anything?' I was still smiling.

The beautiful blond glanced in my direction. His face turned up into a smile, and I was grateful. He had lovely white, straight teeth. His smile was sexy, and it made me blush.

'I can name a few things, nätt en.' His voice was smooth and deep. He smirked, and winked.

I steeled a little.

'Would that be a drink, or some food?'

The southern-voiced man answered, cutting the other man off.

'We'll have two glasses of red wine, please.' He trailed off, giving me a questioning look. I finally clicked.

'Oh! Sookie, sir. Sookie Stackhouse.'

'Well, two red wines, Miss Sookie.' he smiled back.

His smile wasn't as nice as the blond ones, but it was by no means horrible.

Turning on my heel, I went to get the wines. As soon as I reached the bar, I looked back. They had resumed their intense talking.

I couldn't understand why I couldn't hear them. Throughout their conversation, I had tried to listen to them. Each time I got nothing. It was a total mystery to me. Usually people are too loud, invading my thoughts with theirs. With them it was just a void. An empty void.

I picked out two of Merlottes' fanciest wine glasses (which wasn't very fancy) and rubbed some water marks out of them with the hem of my t shirt. After pouring in the deep red wine, I walked back and stood at the table.  
The blond one winked again, and took the wine straight from my hand, and the dark one waited for me to put it on the table. 'Anything else for you gentlemen?' I asked.

The blond opened his mouth suggestively, and the dark one scolded him.

'Eric! Please!' He smiled sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, Miss Sookie, he can be hard to control.'

Eric was staring at me, and I was happily staring back. I nodded vaguely, and went back to my station.

His name was Eric, and he was beautiful.

* * *

Aaah! Reviews make the world go round!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your feedback, guys! I missed all those pronouns but managed to fix them!

I really love any kind of constructive criticism, and if you have any suggestions then please do leave a comment about them :) I'm also looking for a beta, since I'm terrible at it, so if anyone wants to be then leave a comment also for that!

Anyway, let's get away from my enthusiastic use of exclamation marks and back to the world of Sookie Stackhouse.

(NB I own nothing, I'm just playing a twisted version of Barbie!)

* * *

Eric was still on my mind as I finished my shift at Merlottes. 10pm had come and gone, so I was hanging up my apron, putting down my spare salt shaker and grabbing my jacket and bag from my locker in Sam's office.

'Goodnight, Sam!' I shouted to him. A grunt came from the walk-in freezer. I thought nothing of it, he was probably shifting boxes. Lafayette was also finishing, and he walked to the car park with me. Lafayette always walked with me. He didn't always say anything, but his company was always appreciated by me. He brought a cigarette to his lips, and flicked his lighter on and off. The amber glow illuminated his deep skin, and made the gold eyeshadow he was wearing nearly fluorescent.

We got to my car, which albeit was a little on the crappy side. It was an '81 Honda Civic, and it was bright yellow. Gran bought it for me as a graduation present, and even though it was a bit of an eyesore, I had loved it then and still loved it now.

'Sook,' Lafayette said, 'You should think about getting a new car, baby. Yellow was so 1981.' He looked disdainfully at my car. 'And let me tell you, hooker, you ain't a 1981 girl.'

I smiled at him. Lafayette meant well, but he didn't have as much tact as I would have liked.

'Lala, my car is perfectly fine. It may be old but it gets me where I need it to.' I winked at him, 'Isn't it nearly as old as you?'

Lafayette gave me a withering look.

'Hooker, you wish you had the experiences that age has taught me.' He winked back, eyelashes nearly touching his cheek.

I got into my car and strapped myself in. Starting the engine, I told Lafayette goodbye and reversed past Sam's trailer.

The drive back to Gran's was quiet and peaceful, the black night sky and warm spring evening was pleasing in every way. Warm spring nights in Bon Temps meant clear skies, and bright stars. I could hear the crickets over the engine, and it was relaxing. I pulled onto a smaller dirt road, and cringed as the suspension in my car was rock solid. I really needed to get it looked at.

I pulled into Gran's drive and parked up. Grabbing my jacket from the back seat and opening the door, I stepped out and crossed the threshold into my house.

'Gran! I'm here!' I shouted into the seemingly empty house. Her muffled response came just seconds later, and I followed her voice.

I ended up in the living room, face to face with Gran. 'Hey Gran, how was your day?'

She said nothing, but she looked very excited. I looked at her with questioning eyes, and she just nudged her head to the right. I looked over her shoulder and saw a stranger on the sofa.

Only he wasn't a stranger.

It was the dark-haired void from the bar. He smiled at me, eyes crinkling.

'Good evening, Miss Sookie. I stopped by to apologise about my friend, Mr Northman.' He gestured to the seat next to him. I sat tentatively. I cringed a bit, realised I was still in my work uniform.

'I'm very sorry, Mr..?'

'Compton. William Compton. But you can call me Bill.' He smiled again.

'I'm very sorry, Mr Compton, but I only finished work half an hour ago, I'm still in my work clothes!' I smiled at him, and he nodded.

'It's ok, Miss Sookie. I understand.'

Gran interrupted, sitting herself between us. She turned to me, excitement in her eyes still.

'Sookie, Bill here was just telling me about the Civil War! His granddaddy was a Union soldier, straight from Louisiana himself!' She smiled again, turning back to Bill. 'Do go on, Mr Compton.'

They launched into deep conversation. I sighed a little. All I wanted was a hot shower and some peach cobbler than Gran had made earlier in the week. As their conversation got more intense, I stood up. Bill and Gran turned to me.

'I'm deeply sorry, Mr Compton, but I need to freshen up and get changed! It's been a long night.' I excused myself and ran up the crickety stairs of my Gran and Grandpa Earl's house.

I could still hear their conversation as I turned on the old shower. Gran hadn't wanted one installed but I had pushed for it for years. We finally installed one in 2002, and by now it was very old. The water trickled out, sputtering into life. The hot water descended my body, and I soaped up. Squeezing the shampoo onto my hair, I wondered. Bill must live in the old Compton place, just a mile from our house. I didn't even realise the house was occupied, as the outside has been derelict for many a summer. I finished washing and conditioning my hair, and wrapped myself in a scratchy towel. I stepped into my old bedroom, still with remnants of my 'pink days', and changed into my black jeans and a blouse. It was late, I was tired, and I really didn't want to, but I made an effort to talk to Bill, for Gran's sake.

Going back down the stairs, and trying to do something with my wet blonde hair, I rejoined Gran and Bill. They'd moved to the kitchen. Gran had an iced tea, and Bill had a red wine. He hadn't touched it yet. Bill smiled when he saw me.

'Ah, welcome back, Miss Sookie. We were just discussing you!'

Gran must have seen the panic in my eyes, because she immediately calmed me a little.

'Don't worry, dear, Mr Compton was just inquiring how old you were! He remembers you from Middle school. He was five years ahead, isn't that right, Mr Compton?' Bill smiled wider.

'It sure is, Adele.'

It made me slightly suspicious, that Gran was on first name basis with Bill. She was usually very certain that people she barely knew called her Mrs Stackhouse, yet here Bill was, calling her Adele.

I certainly wouldn't remember Bill, if he was five years ahead. His name did sound familiar.

'You remember me, right, Sookie?' He was looking directly into my eyes, and I could feel a pressure behind me left eye. Great, another migraine.

'I'm very sorry, Mr Compton, I don't seem to. You were far ahead of me though, so that might be why!' I smiled at him, and his gaze turned stronger. The pressure behind my eye deepened. I rubbed it, and Bill frowned slightly.

Gran looked at me, with a grin on her face.

'What is it, Gran?' I asked. Gran stuttered slightly, as if she couldn't get her words out quick enough.

'Sookie, Bill here has asked for your hand in marriage!'

* * *

Eh, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I'm back! I had to finish my A-Levels and then I got distracted by family visiting! But I'm here. I love all your responses to this, it makes my little black heart pulse wonderfully :). For anyone who asked if the vampires are out of the coffin yet, no they're not, hence the mystery of voids and migraines!

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

I blanched a little. I had met him literally hours ago, he creeped me out and I couldn't hear his thoughts. Everything was screaming at me 'Wrong!' and I wanted to take note of that.

Gran was still staring at me, eyes wider than normal and her lips twitching. The pressure in my head was become pretty intense, and Bill was staring intently too.

'Well, with all due respect, Mr Compton, I only met you four hours ago.' I smiled at him, hoping it was charming enough. Bill's smile faltered, and he looked at Gran.

'Adele, didn't we just say to Sookie that I remember her from school?'

Gran nodded, and looked back at him.

'Sure! I can remember you being with Tara for her Sophomore homecoming,' she paused, squinting, 'That was such a pretty red dress she wore.'

This made me confused. Tara went to her Sophomore homecoming with me, as we both had no dates and figured to go as friends.

'Gran, Tara went with me. Don't you remember?' I tried to delve into her head, but it was foggy, like there were spider webs in there.

Bill interrupted at this point.

'Excuse me, ladies, but I really must be off soon. I have a meeting to attend. Miss Sookie, I hope you'll consider my offer as I really do mean it.'

Bill squeezed past Gran and I in the kitchen, making sure to rub up against me. I rolled my eyes. Cheap and unwanted tactics weren't helping his case.

He reached the doorway, and Gran went to meet him there. They shook hands, Bill staring at her. What was his problem? Didn't his mother ever tell him it was rude to stare?

'Goodnight, Adele, goodnight, Sookie.' He waved and left the house.

It was such a strange farewell from a man supposedly so avidly in love with me.

Gran turned to me, with a smile on her face.

'Sookie, darling. Who was that man?'

* * *

After I sat with Gran at the kitchen table, iced tea in hand, my worries started to get worse. Gran didn't remember who Bill was, what he wanted or even when I had come home from work. Gran was coming on for 76 now, and her health was a constant trouble to me.

'Are you sure, Gran? I got in around 10 or 11, and Bill was already here when I got here.' I was getting pretty exasperated by now, she was convinced that I was making it up for a joke or to make her feel bad.

'Yes, Sookie, I'm sure.' She grabbed her iced tea a little harder than she needed to. The glass looked like it was going to crack. 'I'm going to bed now.' She strolled out of the kitchen, and I heard her stomp up the stairs. Sometimes, I wondered where I got my flair for drama, and then things like this happened. I heard her bed creak, and her slippers hit the floor.

I sighed, and picked up some of the left over glasses on the kitchen table and started over to the sink to wash them.

After I washed them and wiped down the kitchen, I locked up all the doors and windows and made my way upstairs.

I also checked on Gran, just to be sure. She was sound asleep with a smutty romance novel rested open on her chest, and her glasses knocked sideways on her face. I smiled a little, and shut her door.

Turning in the threshold I stepped into my bedroom, which was just across the hall from Gran's. It was still a pink monstrosity, and I really needed to redecorate. I slipped out of my clothes and put on a fresh nightie, sliding into the cool quilt on my bed.

I tried to close my eyes and force myself to sleep. It usually works on late nights like this, but for some reason not tonight.

In fact, I knew what reason was keeping me up. It was Bill.

He claimed to have taken Tara to Homecoming, but we had gone together.  
He claimed to have been five years ahead of me, but he looked well over 30. Maybe he had just aged badly. Who was I to judge?

He has asked me to marry him, and Gran was totally fine with it.

Why was this all so confusing?

* * *

During my night-thinking, I must have fallen asleep, as I woke up to an unsightly figure in my bedroom.

As my eyes unfocused, I saw them properly. Tall, blond, and standing awkwardly in a doorway too small for him.

'Sookie, Sookie darlin'!' It was Gran, shaking me awake. 'This nice young man is here to see you!'

I squinted some more, and finally realised who it was. It was Northman, from Merlottes' last night.

He gave me a dazzling smile, and I groaned, and slammed my head back into the pillow.

It was too early for this shit.

* * *

Ah, I know it's short but oh well! Will make it up in the next chapter! xx


End file.
